Away in a Parallel Universe
by On the wings of an eagle
Summary: A story that runs parallel to the show as the episodes air. There will be at least 4 things changed from the episodes in each chapter that will change the outcome of events in different ways than the show. I hope you like it. R


Thank you to all those who were excited about this! So without further hesitation, here is the first chapter of the parallel story I will be writing.

To those who are reading this for the first time, this is a parallel story to Vampire Diaries as the episodes air. I change things so they are not exactly the same. Some of the quotes are the same as well as the gestures. I hope you like it.

I own none of the characters. This was sixteen pages on Word so it is rather long as a warning.

* * *

A knock came to the door and Damon answered without hesitation, a fake smile plastered on his face. He hadn't thought about the previous night until she stood before him now and he wasn't exactly thrilled about the fact that she was here because of his brother and not himself.

"Stefan called me, said it was important," Elena said, not allowing him the opportunity to great him. It was clear that she was avoiding looking him in the eye, she felt strange around him now, more so than normal, but she didn't have the slightest idea why. Without another word, she stepped into the house, slipping past him to get through the doorway. She looked to Stefan as he walked towards her. "What's this about?" she asked.

There weren't really words as Rose stepped into view and gave a small awkward smile.

She hadn't expected to see Rose again, though she hadn't regretted keeping the Salvatores from killing the vampire despite Rose having kidnapped her. After watching the way that Klaus had killed Trevor, Elena couldn't bring herself to be angry with Rose. Still, "What's she doing here?" she asked Stefan. Jealousy almost took over her, though she quelled it, aware of the fact that Stefan wouldn't do anything, not now.

"Believe it or not, I'm here to help," Rose stated, almost timid despite the fact that she could kill the human girl simply by embracing her too tightly.

All four of them moved to the living room as Rose began to explain. "I don't know very much," her English accent as clear as a bell as she spoke the truth. "And what I do know, may or may not be true, everything is based on legends and Klaus?-"

"He's the most famous of the legends," Damon interrupted, shooting his gaze from Rose to Elena as he sat defensively.

"He's one of the originals, right? How is he any different from Elijah?" they seemed to have taken out Elijah with little problem so she saw no reason as to why they couldn't take out Klaus the same way.

"Elijah is the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus," Rose informed her.

Stefan took it upon himself to elaborate with a bit less sarcasm, "The difference is that Klaus is _the _original, the first according to all the legends."

"And he's coming after me?" Elena asked, still trying to process all this.

"Yes," Rose was glad she understood now.

"No," Stefan corrected.

Damon rose and walked between the two, "Let's call it a solid 'maybe'."

"Look, Elijah is dead so the only vampires who know you exist are in this room or below a destroyed church," Stefan tried to comfort her and sat closer to her.

"That's who you're aware of that knows," Rose corrected with a slight eye roll.

Damon sent her a warning glance, "Always the optimist," he commented.

"He may not even exist. Like we said, these are all legends that we know of, not all legends are true," it was almost as if he was trying to put it out of her mind.

Elena looked at Stefan almost angrily, "I'm not a child Stefan. If there's something coming for me, I want to know about it."

"And there is and he's not going to stop until he has you," Rose warned.

Damon took hold of Rose's arm and headed into the other room, "You're not helping," he informed her. He was protective of Elena as well, perhaps even more so after the previous night.

Elena rose to her feet and placed her bag back on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"School," Elena answered simply as she still wasn't pleased with him.

Stefan stood as well and moved to stand beside her, "I'll take you."

"I'll be fine," she informed him before leaving for school.

* * *

Bonnie closed the driver's side door of her little silver car, arm full of notebooks and a textbook. They easily fell from her arms as she tried to re-situate them in her arms so that she could hold her coffee as well.

Jeremy was behind her and only laughed before bending down to help her pick up her things. She thanked him. "No problem," he smiled and stood up with her.

"Where's Elena?"

"She decided to head to school on her own this morning I guess," Jeremy gave a half shrug before heading towards the school entrance with her. "So, I was thinking…maybe later we could get some food, maybe play a little bit of pool at the grill," he offered optimistically.

"You never asked me to play a game of pool. Why now?" Bonnie asked him, though she smiled. She couldn't help herself. After how he'd worried about her before, she couldn't help but feel a bit differently about him. He wasn't just Elena's kid brother anymore, he was attractive, and someone who clearly cared about her.

"I just thought it might be fun. Never mind then I guess," the sting of the rejection was clear in his voice though not his face.

"No, it will be fun," she didn't want him to feel that way, plus she thought that maybe she would have a nice time with him. "But I have to warn you, I'm awful at pool," she gave a smile.

Jeremy only smiled right back at her before someone neither of them recognized interrupted them. "Do you guys know where the office is?" he asked them.

Jeremy started to give out directions before offering to simply take him there. "You must be new."

"Yeah, I'm Luca."

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie," he shook Luca's hand politely.

Bonnie just looked to Luca, he was attractive, but she got an odd vibe from him. She couldn't tell whether it was positive or negative, but it was definitely something.

Jeremy kind of gave a gesture for Luca to follow. "See you around Bonnie," Luca smiled to her, it wasn't genuine though.

* * *

"Just tell Stefan that I'm busy," Elena spoke to Caroline as they walked through the forest towards the tomb. She needed to talk to Katherine and she knew Stefan wouldn't approve.

"Stefan will see right through me Elena, I'm a horrible liar."

"You managed to lie for Katherine," Elena muttered. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear it, but of course Caroline did.

"That's because she was threatening me," Caroline reminded her defensively.

Elena stopped walking and turned to one of her best friends, "Just please Caroline? I'm asking you a favor as my friend," she stated almost pleadingly.

Caroline sighed, stating without words that she would not enjoy it. In a way, Stefan was her friend. He'd taught her most everything that came along with being a vampire.

They began walking again towards the tomb. It wasn't until they were inside and near the tomb door that Caroline began to feel hesitant, "Are you sure you want to do this? She's not exactly known for her honesty," she reminded her friend.

"Yes, I'm sure," Elena placed down her bag on a rock. "I have to know about all this. I'm not willing to give up before I try when she might tell the truth."

Despite her words, again Caroline hesitated, but she stepped towards the door and moved the large rock with the pentagram carved in it aside before stepping away and turning back to Elena.

"I'll be alright, Caroline. She can't do anything as long as I'm out here," Elena reminded her.

The last part of that seemed to calm Caroline's nerves, nerves that were informing her that this was a _very_ bad idea.

Shuffling could be heard within the tomb followed by the appearance of a dark figure before Katherine came fully into view. She looked a lot less threatening than she once did as her skeletal body and dirty skin and hair gave away her weak status. "Elena, come to watch me wither away?" she asked in a croaky voice almost as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep. "Leave Caroline," she barked like an order.

The amount of control Katherine still had on Caroline despite her current tomb-bound state was surprising to say the least. Then again, after all that Katherine had done to her, it shouldn't be such a shock. After again relying that she would be fine, Caroline disappeared.

"I brought you something," Elena took out the large, worn, leather-bound book and threw it into the tomb so that it was within Katherine's reach.

"You came here to bribe me? You give me my family history and I spill my guts? It doesn't work that way."

"I only want to know about Klaus," Elena told her patiently, removing a bottle from the bag. "And in exchange, I have this," she showed the bottle of blood to her.

Katherine had to remember herself as her eyes wanted to go wide and she wanted to jump at the bottle with reckless abandon. She'd been counting the days she'd gone without blood and the days were only getting longer as she sat alone in the dark. It was when Elena opened it, tempting her, that Katherine lost her cool. She slammed herself against the invisible wall that separated her and Elena and looked like a starved lioness and of course in a way, she was. Katherine knew Elena had her; she couldn't retreat into the tomb if she wanted to at this point.

Elena poured a bit of blood into a small cup before placing it on the floor and sliding it into Katherine's reach with a stick.

Katherine took hold of the cup and drank down its contents like it was water.

"Want more?" Elena provoked. Of course Katherine had little choice but to place the cup back down and exchange her information for the blood.

She started at the beginning after another swig of blood. "Klaus and I began in England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria…Well thrown out. My family, your ancestors, disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. Ironic as the last television show I watched was 'sixteen and pregnant.' I would've been glorified in this day and age," she rolled her eyes before continuing. "My baby was given away and I was sent to England. There was where I met Klaus. At first I thought the world of the man, but after I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. Then I ran like hell.

I didn't get far without him close behind me. Trevor caught up with me first," she explained.

"Trevor?" Elena tried to process, the Trevor who had been killed in front of her only a day before. That must've been what he'd done to anger Klaus, she thought to herself silently.

Katherine ignored her and continued, "Trevor wanted to protect me, he loved me and he told me of a place that I could go that Klaus wouldn't find me."

"What did Klaus want?"

"Same thing he'll want from you, your blood on that shiny little rock to break the curse," she answered.

* * *

"Alright Rose, time to talk," Damon said to her, less than sensitive to the fact that she was crying. He cared little about her if he was being truly honest. She was a pawn and nothing but a pawn until he got rid of whatever monster of the week was after Elena now. "You really need to learn how to switch it off, the emotion. Your buddy Trevor losing his head isn't a reason to lose yours," he taunted.

"You really are sweet. It's too bad Elena doesn't see that in you, what with you being in love with her and all," Rose retorted as she dried her tears.

"I'm not in love with anyone."

"Come on now Damon, once more, with feeling this time," she goaded.

It wasn't long before he erased the distance between them and had his own face in hers, "Don't get on my bad side," he warned.

"Then show me your good side."

Damon took a breath before deciding it best to get back to the subject at hand, "How do I find Klaus?" he asked her.

"You don't, he'll find you. No one knows where he is Damon, he's not listed in the phonebook."

Damon was less than pleased with the answer. "Well you got in touch with Elijah…how?"

"A guy named Slater, in Richmond."

"I guess that's where we're going to start then," Damon told her.

* * *

"Stefan, hey! Where're you going?" Caroline asked, catching up to him as he started away from school.

"I'm going to see Elena, she seemed upset earlier."

Caroline knew she had to think on her feet. "I'm sure she's fine, she probably just needs the space," she told him sweetly. "There was something I needed to talk to you about anyway."

"What?"

"I might've…told Tyler I'm a vampire," she admitted reluctantly. She had previously had no intention of telling him, but if it meant distracting him from Elena, even for a little while, she knew she had to do it.

* * *

It wasn't long before she was back to her story, "I went there, only to be greeted by a vampire who was less than pleased to see me. She threatened to take me back to Klaus; she wanted nothing to do with Trevor's transgression against one of the originals," she took another drink of blood as Elena passed the cup back to her. "They argued about me for a while, which gave me enough time to take things into my own hands. My being human wasn't an option."

Elena seemed to think about that for a moment and was a bit appalled, "You killed yourself?"

Katherine shrugged, "Klaus needed me to be human, if I wasn't, I wasn't of much use to him," she told her. "That didn't stop him from desiring my head on a silver platter of course. No one crosses Klaus, I was hardly the exception to the rule."

"So you spent your whole life running?"

"Living out of a suitcase is better than having your blood spilled all over a pretty little rock," she informed Elena in a matter-of-fact way. She noticed the look on Elena's face change to fear, "What is it Elena? Don't want to die?" she taunted. "There's always another option," she cut her wrist with her fingernail, "Going, going…gone," she stated as the wound healed. She still enjoyed toying with people, Elena included, and with little to do in a tomb all alone, she thought she was sate her need to taunt now before having to return to solitude.

"I chose to live," she told her before continuing. "Of course Trevor and Rose were less than pleased by my choice. Rose couldn't take me back to Klaus without being killed herself and she knew that both herself and Trevor would be blamed for what I did. Rose actually tried to kill me, but that didn't turn out her way either."

"You were going to let them be killed because they helped you?" Elena questioned, honestly disgusted by the idea that Katherine could be such a horrible person. Of course, by this point, she had no idea why she held onto the idea that Katherine might possess any humanity within her at all.

"Better them than I," Katherine answered with indifference. She truly had never truly cared about anyone but herself. Even if she'd shown love to Damon, Stefan and perhaps even Mason, but in the end they were only pawns, only used as means to pursue her true desires. She had little intention of changing that, she was in a tomb at this point and had no one but herself, so why bother to think of others now?

"Trevor just got killed. They spent their whole lives running after that," Elena tried to appeal to her.

"Hmm, lasted longer than I would've thought."

"You really don't care do you?" Elena thought of leaving now, she had what she needed and was truly disgusted by the fact that Katherine could be so very unfeeling, but the story held her there. Maybe it was knowing more about her past or maybe it was just a desire to know how the story ended but something held her there and wouldn't let her move until Katherine finished.

* * *

Caroline sat at a table at the Mystic Grill with Stefan as she shoveled salad into her mouth. She'd found it easier to keep her inner monster at bay if she ate human food in addition to blood. "Sorry, it's just if I don't eat, I get those 'kill innocent people' urges. Tyler has those too by the way," she said to him. She was trying to appeal to the side of Stefan that might think that Tyler's knowing she was a vampire was a good thing. It might make him an ally amongst other things. This time with him could be used productively so long as she had to keep him busy.

Stefan sighed, he was still less than thrilled with the idea that Tyler Lockwood knew she was a vampire. Of course, he didn't know about Stefan himself or Damon, but it probably wouldn't be long. "About that…just how much did you tell him?"

"Mostly general things. I kept you and Damon out of it and the specifics out for the most part," she said to him. "Are you mad?" she asked, a little worried.

"Yes, Caroline, I'm mad. Do you know what this could mean for any of us? Not just you."

"I know, I know. I just…Tyler was really scared and I wanted to comfort him a little," she admitted. She knew that wasn't good. Tyler could kill her with one little scratch or bite and she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him. She wasn't the one who was new at this anymore, he was and it was kind of nice that she might be able to teach him a few things.

Stefan only smiled for a moment and Caroline gave him a questioning look. "You just remind me of my best friend," he said to her simply. She looked almost shocked. "It's _that _difficult to imagine I have friends?" he asked her with a laugh.

"No, it's just that…I don't know. You sort of seem like the loner type," she told him. "But, no tell me about her," she smiled, it was another thing to talk about, which was good in the case of distracting him.

"Some other time, I have to go," he scooted his chair away from the table and was about to rise to leave, but Caroline caught his arm.

"Wait, um…what about Tyler?"

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grill and waited for Jeremy. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous, but she'd been around Jeremy for as long as she could remember, she thought that she shouldn't be nervous. Her attention was taken away from that though when she heard her name being called. It was the voice that it had come from that worried her really. She got an odd vibe off of Luca. "Oh hey," she said, trying to fake a smile and sound pleasant despite how she felt.

"This is my dad," he gestured to the man sitting across from him.

"I'm Jonas Martin, nice to meet you Bonnie," the older man replied with a small wave of his hand to greet her. "Would you like to join us?"

Bonnie noticed the same vibe coming from Jonas as she felt from Luca, but she tried to ignore it. "Actually, I'm meeting a friend here," she said honestly. "But he's not here yet, so sure," she sat down.

'Bennett huh? I knew some Bennett's from Massachusetts. Have any family from Salem?" he asked, seemingly innocently, but in a way, it didn't seem like that at all.

Bonnie's face fell a bit, "Yes, actually I do," she said to him.

"Small world," he replied with a smirk.

A silent pause fell over the table for a moment before Bonnie spoke up. "My friend should be here soon, I'm sorry, but it was nice to meet you Mr. Martin. I'll see you at school Luca," she placed her hand on his shoulder as a goodbye gesture and was hit with one of the most intense feeling she'd ever felt off of someone. It was dark, and threatening and she wanted to stay away from it. They were hunters, witch hunters. She headed away from them and though she tried not to make it obvious, she did so quickly.

Jeremy walked in and smiled to Bonnie, "Ready to play some pool?" he asked her. He was glad that she'd agreed to come tonight, it was nice to know that she thought of him as more than just "Elena's little brother."

"Actually, I thought we could go somewhere else, it's crowded don't you think?" she lied, hoping he would buy it.

"No, it's not. There's hardly anyone here," he gave her a puzzled look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just, let's go. I'll explain once we're out of here," she informed him.

* * *

"You sure Elijah's dead?" the scraggly looking vampire asked them seriously. It worried him to think that he was going to help Rose only to find that Elijah was, in fact, alive, and that he'd angered him for doing so.

"I'm sure. Drove the wood through him myself," Damon admitted proudly.

Slater ignored the pride and turned his attentions to Rose as they made their way to a table, "I'm sorry about Trevor. He was a good guy," he replied understandingly.

"Thanks. Look, we need your help. If we needed to find Klaus, how would we do it?" Rose asked him.

"My connection doesn't go far enough. I could get to Elijah, but he's dead and that's where my connection to Klaus ends," Slater told them.

Elijah strolled through the park, seemingly out of place in his formal dress, but not giving it much thought. He picked up some coins from a guitar case of man playing for loose change. The man rose and began cursing him for having taken the money to which Elijah answered with compelling him to pack up his guitar, go home, and kill himself. Elijah had little use for humans, especially those who annoyed him. They were prey and nothing more, and he believed that prey shouldn't talk so much. He played the coins in his hands as he looked to the window of the café where Damon, Rose, and Slater were clearly in his sights.

* * *

Bonnie walked outside with Jeremy and sat in her car with him. "I'm sorry, it's just that Luca's in there," she stated.

'So? I mean, I can tell he likes you, but just ignore him," Jeremy told her simply, as if it were that easy. It put more focus on him anyway.

She realized that she needed to clarify in order for him to understand. "I touched his shoulder when I got up to leave them and I felt something. It was dark and awful. They're witch hunters Jeremy and I'm not the first witch they've been after," she explained. It was clear that she was afraid.

Jeremy leaned over for a moment and hugged her to him, "Nothing will happen to you. Between me, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline, nothing's going to get you," he assured her. He didn't mention Damon for obvious reasons.

"Thanks," Bonnie said with a small smile, for a moment, she felt safe, which made no sense. She was stronger than Jeremy and Luca and his dad probably were too, but she felt safe just letting him hug her for a moment.

* * *

"Okay, I _really _have to go now Caroline," Stefan moved to get up and leave once more.

"No, wait-"

Stefan cut her off before she could continue, "No, look, I know you've been distracting me. What I want to know is what you've been distracting me from," he told her seriously. "Where's Elena?"

Caroline sighed; she knew he had figured it out. She'd warned Elena; she wasn't good at all this when her life wasn't being threatened. "I can't tell you. She made me promise not to tell you and she's my best friend," she stated almost apologetically.

"You've got to be kidding me. Elena could be in danger and you're not going to let me help because you promised as her best friend," Stefan was beginning to get a bit tired of the distraction. He wanted to know where Elena was and he wanted to know that she was safe, especially now with all that was going on and had gone on recently.

"She's not in any danger," Caroline promised her. Honestly, she was a bit offended that Stefan would think that she would leave her best friend in some kind of peril.

Stefan looked hurt for a moment then, "Is she…with Damon?"

"Ew, no. Look, I just…I can't tell you where she is." She had already failed to distract him until Elena was done with Katherine, she might as well at least make good on the other part of her promise.

Stefan only scoffed, got up, and left Caroline to sit alone. He had to know where Elena was. Perhaps it was over protective, especially now since she'd broken up with him, but he still loved her and still needed to protect her. It was instinct more than anything else. Besides, with the possibility that Klaus might be coming around, he didn't want to take any risks.

* * *

"So are you actually telling the truth or just lying so you get the blood?" Elena questioned her identical face though that face was stuck in a tomb unlike her.

"I don't have any reason to lie to you Elena," Katherine replied simply. "I have little reason to do anything, but read and rot," she flipped through the pages of the book, clearly agitated by her current status of being stuck in a tomb.

Elena dismissed that and had every intention of allowing her to continue, "So you came back to Mystic Falls to give me to Klaus?"

"Well it definitely wasn't the scenery that brought me back," Katherine's sarcasm made itself known. "I figured Klaus would let it go if I gave him what it was he wanted."

"So you had the moonstone and me, what else does it take to break the curse?"

"A werewolf and a witch, amongst other things."

"What 'other things'?"

"And a vampire," Katherine finished.

"And you were just going to hand me, Bonnie, Mason, and Caroline over to be killed?" Elena found herself still surprised by how awful Katherine could be. She found it difficult to imagine how someone with the same face as her own could be so completely different.

"Better you than I," she informed Elena with a smirk. "And that's all for story time today children," she turned to went back into the depths of the dark tomb.

Elena knew there was more to ask, but Katherine seemed less than interested. She took the bottle of blood she had, what was left of it and moved it with her hand to be in Katherine's reach. She had helped after all.

Katherine took with opportunity to pull Elena into the tomb. She had no intention of killing her. What would be the fun in that? She did bite her hand though, quite literally the hand that fed her before she bit her own wrist and forced it on Elena until she consumed at least some of it. Katherine pushed her out of the tomb after that, "I have to keep things interesting Elena, even if I am in here," she smirked once more.

Elena held the wound Katherine had caused and tried to spit out the blood in her mouth, but she knew it wouldn't help, she'd already swallowed some of it, and it was too late. Katherine had once more disappeared into the darkness, but Elena cursed her silently to herself. There was nothing more she could do.

* * *

"Why would Elijah want to lift the curse? The originals can clearly walk around in the day already," Damon stated simply.

"He wants the vampires to be the one to lift the curse. If the werewolves do it, then vampires are stuck with the curse of the sun forever, and vice versa," Slater elaborated.

Rose looked at him, "But werewolves are extinct."

"Not so much. We have our very own in Mystic Falls," Damon piped up.

Elijah stood outside, moving the coins from one hand to the other and back again, just listening in on the conversation of the vampires inside the building as he watched them. It took only a gentle flick of his wrist to hurl the coins into the glass wall of the building, shattering them and harming only the two vampires inside that were affected by sunlight. Of course the humans scattered as well, but they mattered little to him. Rose and Slater writhed as their skin began to sizzle with the heat. As far as Damon was concerned, Slater was on his own, but Rose mattered a bit more. He covered her with his jacket as best he could before picking her up and moving her to the car. "Who the hell did that?"

"It wasn't Slater, he wouldn't betray me. It was Klaus. We're dead. We're all dead," she sobbed as her skin healed. Damon offered little comfort and simply shut the door on her before getting in the driver's seat and heading home.

* * *

Elena just stood for a moment staring into the tomb, wondering what to do before she picked up her bag and began to leave.

"Elena. What're you doing here?" Stefan came down the broken staircase and looked at her concerned, but a bit angry as well.

"Caroline told you," Elena breathed, clearly having overestimated Caroline's skills.

"No, she didn't give you away. I had to figure it out on my own. Why would you not tell me you were coming here?"

"I knew you would stop me Stefan and I needed answers," Elena informed him strongly. She had every intention of standing her ground at this point.

"Well of course I would Elena. Anything she told you is a lie. Katherine is a liar."

"You didn't even hear what she said."

"It doesn't matter. I'll keep you safe," Stefan promised her, his concern for her overshadowing his anger for now.

Elena shook her head, "No, you'll die trying and that's just one more life to add to the list of people I'm going to get killed," she explained to him.

Katherine ambled back to the entrance of the tomb. She listened to their heated conversation. "She's right Stefan. You'll all be killed no matter what you do. Klaus doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. I'm the evidence of that," she reminded him. "You haven't even heard the best part. "After I was turned, I went back home, only to find that Klaus had killed my family for my transgressions. He won't make any exception for you, Elena."

Stefan took the opportunity to contradict Katherine's harsh words and he held Elena gently, "No. I won't let that happen," he promised her. It was an empty promise of course, but his obsession with protecting her would not let him admit that to her or to himself. "Just don't listen to her."

"There's nothing you can do to stop it…unless, you have this," she pulled out the moonstone from inside her sleeve and gave a small half smirk to Stefan, the cat taunting the mouse.

"This was your whole plan wasn't it? You kept the moonstone so that we would have to come get it didn't you?"

"Don't be silly Stefan," Katherine replied, trying to fake innocent.

"You want to trade the stone for your freedom, am I right? All because you're a manipulative, psychotic bitch" Stefan asked her; he should've known she would do something like this.

"That's where you're wrong," Katherine stated simply. "Why would I want my freedom? When Klaus comes to kill us all, and I promise you that he will, I'll be in here, where he won't be able to come in because he won't be able to get out. I'll be the safest, psychotic bitch in town."

Stefan had to take a moment to process all of this as Katherine made her way back into her dark solitude. He was beyond angry. Angry at her, at himself, at the whole situation and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Damon stared into the fire and couldn't help but compare it to himself. It was so powerful, it could consume things so simply and destroy simply by accident, but at the same time, it was so easily put out by water or in Damon's case, Klaus. He took a swig of scotch straight from the bottle, not bothering to get his usual glass and put it on the rocks.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know all this was going to happen," Rose apologized. "And I wish we could save Elena, I know you want to," she added.

Damon gave a shrug, as if what she'd said had little to no meaning to him, "So I will."

Rose only smiled, "You remind me of Trevor," she stated nostalgically. "He always had something going on, perhaps something shady more times than not…But he was the best friend anyone could ask for," she strolled towards him.

"And where did he end up?"

Rose gave a small shrug, seeing his point, "Dead." She took a drink of scotch after he poured a bit into her glass, "You're right to fight your feelings for Elena," it was almost as if she was validating him in a way as no one else seemed to. "If we want to survive, we have to not care about anyone," she said to him. "It's just easier to switch it off I guess."

Damon turned back to her, "I will if you will," he said to her. They moved towards one another and kissed almost as a primal, animalistic attack. They needed the other to just fill a hole, even if it was only temporary, it would be enough. They needed one another and needed to be in the now. He wasted little time with her flimsy shirt and she paid the same respect with his before running her lips over the planes of his chest. It had been a while for Damon. He'd given up sleeping with random human girls when he'd realized his feelings for Elena and he needed this, though he would never give Rose the satisfaction of the admittance of that."Elena," he sighed her name, though he came to realize quickly that he'd said the wrong name.

Rose stopped and looked at him, "That's how I know you can't just 'switch it off,'" she told him in a tone that clearly stated he'd been wrong. The mood was over and she knew that. "Goodnight Damon," she left him standing there as she went upstairs to the guest room she'd been sleeping in.

* * *

Bonnie just sat in the car and talked with Jeremy about everything and nothing. She wanted to keep her mind off of the fact that there was a witch hunter in town now. It was clear that she'd parked far enough away to not be noticed by Luca or his father if they'd left the restaurant and for that she was thankful. "I guess we should get home," she said, noticing the time. They'd been out for a long while now.

Jeremy nodded, "I guess so. But I'll follow you home okay?" he said with a caring tone. He didn't want her to be afraid and if he could honestly convince her to stay with him, he would, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Bonnie nodded, "Thanks," she smiled and got out of the car, moving to her own and heading home, comforted by the fact that Jeremy was behind her the whole time.

* * *

"I don't want to do this right now Stefan," Elena informed him, trying to stifle tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she fiddled with her keys. It always seemed more difficult to get the door open when she was upset.

"Come on, don't do this. Talk to me," Stefan all but begged on his hands and knees. He knew things were different now that they weren't together, but he still wanted to be the one she came to talk to about things.

She moved from the door and just stood on the porch. "It's my own fault, I wanted to know the truth and I got the truth. Everyone around me is going to die Stefan and it's not because you're here, it's not because I love you, it's because of me!" she sobbed as he moved to hold her. She just stayed in his arms, she needed the comfort though it did little to help her at the moment as she now knew everything was her fault. She didn't think to tell him about Katherine's blood in her system either, it didn't matter. She wouldn't die and it would just work its way out.

* * *

Katherine looked at the book Elena had brought her, and if she were a much more grateful person she would have thanked her for it. Tears came to her eyes as she came upon a picture of her family. She heard the stone door moving again and looked towards the light it caused, though it was only slight given that it was dark outside. Stefan had closed it before he left and she wondered if he was back again, but no, that didn't seem to be the case as she made out the face in the darkness.

"Hello Katerina," Klaus said to her. He'd already taken care of Slater and as he'd followed Elena's scent here, he couldn't help but wonder what was behind the pentagram engraved stone.

"Klaus," she rose up and went to him. "Why don't you come in and see me?" she smirked.

"Now, now, you know I'm a lot more intelligent than that. Fool me once," he said, aware that she knew the rest. "So this is where you ended up? I honestly expected more out of you," he said to her.

"Well I'm sorry to have disappointed you then."

"Klaus will just love to see you like this. He'll be here soon Katerina. And no little spell will keep him from his revenge on you. I'd take it myself, but…well you know…tempers and what not," he said to her. "He'll want to kill you slowly, just like when he killed your mother. You ought to know she's a screamer," he smirked.

Katherine all but growled at him, "Go to hell."

He moved to the stone once more, beginning to place it back. "Oh, but I've been there and back again," he gave a sinister laugh. "Goodnight Katerina," and with that, he shut the door on her once more.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I know that in this one, the changes were pretty much localized towards the end and I apologize for that. I'm going to change that in the next chapter.

If I get enough positive feedback from this, I will gladly continue. If it turns out you all don't like it, I'll end it here. So let me know =)

Review please!


End file.
